Havoc and Heartache
by alexbvac
Summary: A romance for all the Marauders, including wee little petey. A story of the havoc they created during the years at hogwarts, and while working with the Order.
1. Prelude: I'm a what?

Prelude

**Alice:**

I heard the soft buzz of my alarm clock warning me it was time to wake up, and opened my eyes ever so slightly to avoid the harsh light that threatened to burn my cornias. What a day already for an eleven year old. I found my self rubbing sleep out of my eyes as I shook my hair out of the tight bun I had wound the night before. As I ran a brush through my golden hair I realized I had no reason to be up this early, it was finally summer.

I stumbled to the kitchen when I heard tapping. I knew my mum had gone off to work her first job, so I was curious as to what was making the noise. It stopped after about ten seconds. I turned to grab a box of cereal, and I saw a giant bird perched outside my fire escape. I opened the window, it dropped a garnish letter, hooted and flew out the window.

I picked up with letter tenderly, "What if it's a bomb?" I thought to myself, quickly shaking the thoughts from my head, I could be so jittery sometimes. I looked at the front and saw the emerald green lettering:

Miss Alice Leirs

Gaines Complex, Apt 87. Floor 5

Somerset, Baths

I quickly flipped it over and saw a wax seal, I leaned closer to it and it read:

Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone. <strong>

**Thank you for reading my new fic. It will take place in the Marauder Era and it will be about 60 chapters. Also It will have a sequel! So don't fret.**

**I promise to update with chapters one and two, within the next 3-4 days, as soon as I, er, finish writing them :)**

**Please review!**

**thanks**

**alexbvac**


	2. Chapter 1: Padfoot, Prongs, and Alice

**Chapter 1:**

**Alice:**

As I walked through kings cross I became more and more befuddled, "I just don't understand 'Platform Nine and Three Quarters' what in bloody hell could that mean?"

I pushed my trolley ahead of me, it wasn't very heavy, because I only bought the neccesities in Diagon Alley, and that trip was at the very least, very interesting.

My mum, being a non-magical person, uh a muggle, was more than frazzled. I thought she was simply going to have a heart attack, especially when two little gits ran into her whilst throwing various spells at one another. When they had realized they stopped dead in their tracks, and whipped around. It was two boys, about my age both looking incredulously guilty and snickering all the while.

The first boy had short, messy hair and a smirk to rival the creepy clowns they send to birthday parties. The second boy had medium length messy hair and the same wicked grin. I couldn't help but notice they were both very handsome, I blushed at my last thought, quickly pushing it to the back of my mind.

I walked up to the platforms between nine and ten and saw a girl with medium length hair, bobbing slightly in the wake of an exceptionally handsome older boy. He had brilliant blue eyes and neat brown hair.

"Ugh Aaron, could ya wait, come on!" The brunette girl protested. I noticed that the whole lot around them seemed to be carrying wands. I haphazardly swung my trolley around and followed after them. I felt my jaw drop as they passed easily through the brick wall. I rubbed my eyes for over a minute hoping that it was just a trick of the light. None the less I watched in awe as three more families passed just as quickly through the what looked to be solid wall. I followed their lead and gasped at what I saw. I saw a scarlet and black steam engine and literally hundreds of kids and their parents and kissing and hugging and rushing off to hop onto the train. It was then that I saw the girl with the mousy features. She ran up to me and struck up a conversation,

"hiI'mpenelopehiisnthtisexcitingit'smyfirstyeartoo, wanttobefriends?" She finished with gusto pointing in the direction of the two boys who ran into my mum in Diagon Alley.

"Hullo Penelope, yes I'd like to be friends and I could understand, they ran into my mum rudely in diagon alley" I added. We went hand in hand onto the train.

Penelope and I had been friends for three years now, and it was the start of our fourth year when we started getting interested in boys. Pen had started dating Mulciber, *retch* but I had to pretend to be happy for her.

I had a secret myself, I had been snogging James Potter.

**James:**

I ran about a bit with Sirius, my newest friend. He was just like me, and we both thought school was a joke. Who needed school when gits like Voldemort needed a smackdown. We both planned on breezing through school, and joining the order. Sirius wanted this even more than I, because of his family. He didn't tell me about his parents, but if they were slytherins I knew what he meant.

By our fourth year Sirius and I were as good as brothers. We told eachother everything. He listened to me talk for hours on end about Lily, and although he took the mickey out of me for being hung up on a girl who couldn't stand me, he understood. But he recently has started keeping secrets from me, like, when he has a crush on the girl I have been hooking up with.

And the worst part is, I didn't tell him that we had been hooking up.

**Sirius:**

I met James just a few years ago and I could already tell we were going to be best mates forever. I mean he got me. He really got me, and that has never happened before. I n our first four years of school we reaked havoc together and when my folks kicked me out, the Potters let me move in with them.

I noticed a girl in our year who I always saw around, but never really connected her to past events. I mean she was cute.

"Oi, Mate!" I shouted at James over the roar of the train, "isn't that the girl we saw in Diagon Alley in our first year?"

James spun around and a look of mischief came across his face as he appraised the petite girl before him. He stopped after a while, staring at the golden waves of hair that fell to her waist.

"Ay! Keep your eyes in your head James!" Sirius shouted, defensive of the girl James had been appraising . James eyes widened, and a smirk appeared on his face, but he continued on down the hallway, walking to our charms class.

"Why did I snap at James like that? UGH!" I finished with a grunt and followed James to Charms.

Professor Flitwick had us practicing summoning charms, and although me and James had both already mastered them, we feigned ignorance to prevent Flitwick from giving us homework other than practicing our spells. As soon as the bell rang I hopped out of my seat and briskly exited the hallway. I could hear James jogging to catch up.

"What the bloody hell was that before charms?" James started in right away, he was never the one to keep things in, "You basically chewed me out for giving the girl a look down, since when is a man not allowed to admire the product before me purchases?" He finished smugly.

"Look, mate. I mean she's a girl, not a possesion, you always act like girls are your play things, but they have feelings ya' know?"

"Eh, whaaduhya like her or summin'?" James inquired as he bit into a sugar quill. I thought for a second just yelling no way, but then I realized, maybe I do. I had always seen her around, in the common room, or in class, but I hadn't given much thought to her. I knew her name was Alice, and she was on the quidditch team, with James, but where did that leave me? I tried to push these thoughts from my mind as I responded to James.

"Eh mate, let's go grab something to eat." I said turning to face James. As I looked at him I watched as he quickly tried to cover up a look of relief.

What was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>HEY!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far. I kept my promise, I updated within two days. I am going to start writing chapter 2 as soon as I finish uploading this!**

**Please Review**

**Cheers,**

**Alexbvac**


	3. Chapter 2: Sitting in a tree

Chapter 2:

**Alice:**

I felt someone nudge my arm, I grumbled and rolled over, pretending that I didn't notice.

"" Pen whispered in my ear dramatically. I grudgingly opened my eyes and saw her in full dress bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Will ya cover for me? Me and Avery want to go for a moonit stroll. I need ya to let me back in the common room! pleaseIpromiseyaI'." She spat out quickly losing me with the speed of her speech and her thick Irish accent. I looked up at her, looking into her eyes, and nodded. I followed her down stairs, dragging my blanket behind me. I set down on the couch, pulling my covers up to my chin as I watched Penelope climb out of the portrait hole. I had just slipped off to dream land when it sounded like a parade was coming through the center of the common room. I shot up looking around me madly, to see that it was morning and everyone was going down to breakfast. I spotted Pen and nearly choked her.

"PEN WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?" I shouted at her, causing the people passing by to stop and stare. Penelope opened her eyes at me widely and acted innocent.

"You looked so comfy"

"That's no excuse now I gunna be late!"

"I'm sure you wont be late you just gotta hurry up, -listen I told Avery I'd meet him before breakfast, I'll save you a seat at the table!" Penelope drabbled as she scurried away.

"Good for nothing Git" I mumbled as I clambered up the stairs. I showered hastily and jumped into my clothes. Thank god it's saturday, I thought to myself, suddenly feeling silly for getting angry with Pen. I shuffled out of the common room and headed down to the great hall.

"Oi! Alice! Wait up a sec, huh?" Sirius called to me down the hall. I was suprised, but I stopped and waited. he quickly caught up and fell into stride with me.

"Hi, Sirius, not trying to be rude, but uh, what do you want?"

"Uh, I just wanted someone to walk into the great hall with, you know? James is mad at me because I don't like his new girl friend, because I know for a fact he's just using her to make Lily jealous. So I wanted someone to sit with at meals, and I thought maybe we could." Sirius went on to explain, blushing slightly at the end. What was going on, Sirius uncomfortable, and wait, what did he just say?

"Wait! James likes Lily? OH MY GOD WHAT? Why is he always such a prat around her, I don't get it. Lily absolutely loathes him. And wait, James has a girl friend? Who?" I whirled around to face Sirius, I couldn't help feeling a bit hurt. I mean me and James had been snogging behind the backs of all of our friends for 2 months, and he goes out and starts dating? Oh well. It's not like I liked James, I just liked snogging.

Sirius chewed his lip, and a bashful look crossed his face, "Uh, he's dating Clarissa Nace, that ravenclaw girl, you know, the 7th year."

"Ah." I replied simply, "Well you could certainly sit with me and my mate Penelope, oh she's going to be a prat. She'll think we're dating."

"We could sit with James and Clarissa!" Sirius pointed out, "Then I wouldn't be a third wheel!"

"Alright, that's fine I guess." We walked the rest of the way in silence, when we entered the great hall I noticed Lily pointedly throwing nasty glances at Potter and his girl. I laughed to myself and walked past Pen and gave her a little wave letting her know 'd explain later, she looked annoyed but nodded.

I sat down next to Clarissa and across from Sirius on the bench. A young looking boy with shortish brown hair and puppy dog hazel brown eyes looked at e excitedly.

"Ah, Alice, exactly the girl I've been looking for, I've got someone here that I'd like you to meet." James said smirking and gesturing to the brown haired boy. "This here, is AJ, he is on my quidditch team, and I think you guys would get...along." James finished with a wink in my direction. I wanted to be mad at James, but AJ, was gorgeous. He had these huge full lips and a warm inviting smile. Tag on his lovely hair and expectant brown eyes and you had me sold. My heart had melted within two seconds. AJ and I locked eyes.

"Hi Alice, I am AJ, uh would you want to go with me on the next hogsmeade weekend?" AJ asked, his face turning a shade close to that of Lily's hair.

I smiled back at him, "I'd love that." AJ could barely conceal his grin as he nodded and left the table.

**Sirius:**

WHAT JUST HAPPENED...DID HE...DID SHE...JAMES! My mind was whirring with anger and betrayal. I LIKED ALICE, COULDN'T JAMES TELL. That stupid prick, I MEAN HONESTLY. But wait, I had never actually told James I liked her, and whenever he would press the topic I'd tell him to bugger off, or dance around the subject.

This was all my fault. I miss my chance with Alice, and lost her to a third year. A BLEEDING THIRD YEAR.

"Well that was exciting, congrats on getting a man Alice!" I added with a wink, trying not to show the group how I really felt.

"Er well thanks. And really thank you James, I'd never have had the courage to ask him out, so thanks!" Alice said, smiling a mile wide. James raised his cup of orange juice in the air and spoke, "To Alice and her journey through angsty teenage love!"

I wanted to vomit, or punch James in the face.

**James:**

Sirius has been glaring at me all day, what could I have possibly done? Oh well.

I wandered down the corridor towards the tower when I rounded about to see Lily and Snivellus talking animatedly. Jesus what did she see in that prick?

I kept walking pretending I didn't notice them, but I could barely walk quick enough. Why was I so annoyed by their friendship? Why couldn't I just get over her, why couldn't I just love Clarissa.


	4. Chapter 3: Angst

I'd like to make a big shout out to last weeks reviewers:

Nizuna FujiedaQueer King stephenAnd a big thank you to all who subscribed.I'd like to make a poll. so just answer in the review, along with the review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

**Alice:**

After breakfast I raced down to the library to get away from Penelope, and the million questions that were sure to follow. And not to mention the piles of homework that I had let slowly build up over the week. I pulled open my Arithmancy book and set to work.

Four hours later I had finished 3/4's of the pile I set out to complete. I sighed and looked at my watch, it was past lunch. I'd have to wait for dinner. I put my hand on my stomach and felt the rumbles of pain. I then realized, Sirius and I were kind friends now, and he had access to the kitchens! I ran out of the library, knocking one of the chairs over in my wake.

As I scurried out I giggled at the thought of how Madame Pince's face would look when I knocked the chair over. I climbed the stairs two at a time and I was panting when I entered the common room.

"Oi, Alice, AJ give it to you good already? You're all of of breath and sweaty." James finished with a wink, and Sirius landed a punch on his arm.

"Oh good one potter!" I snapped, blushing when I caught site of AJ sitting next to Potter, "Ugh no actually and I am starving and I was wondering is Sirius would show me how to get into the kitchens!"

It was Sirius's turn to blush, he smiled, stood up and gestured for me to lead the way out of the common room. "I'll be back later," Sirius winked to the group, "and don't worry AJ i'll be gentle." I laughed along with the group, trying to cover up the blush that was threatening to touch the roots of my hair.

"The kitchen is down by the Hufflepuff dormitories, so we have a bit of a walk." Sirius stated pointedly, adding nothing further. We walked in silence, and let me say it, an extremely awkward silence. We reached a portrait of some fruit and a crazy look crossed my face as I watched Sirius tickle the pear.

"Whatcha doing that for?" I asked incredulously.

"Well you wanted to be let into the kitchens didn't you?" Sirius asked, smirking.

I immediately shut up as the portrait hole swung open to show me thousands of ovens and house elves. I walked in and never looked back.

After I had stuffed my face and Sirius and I had ended up back in the common room, I pulled out my books to finish the last of my homework. I realized, that in a month it would be almost the new year. Tomorrow was halloween, "Halloween on a sunday, spookey" I chuckled to myself. After about an hour of work I was done and AJ walked into the common room.

"Erm, uh, hey Alice." AJ stuttered out, "I just wanted to see if you fancied a walk?" Alice grinned a bit at her friends in the corner and followed AJ out of the portait hole. They walked throughout the grounds, it was a breezy fall afternoon. I was shivering madly after 20 minutes when AJ offered his sweater to me. I took it gladly, blushing as I took in the minty aroma that filled his sweater. AJ nonchalantly took my hand in his and pretty soon our arms were around eachother as we walked, sharing laughs and stories. We finally ended up back at the common room. As we passed through the portrait hole AJ turned to face me.

"Alice, I, uh-really had a great time today. I was hoping we could do this again tomorrow?" AJ asked, his cheeks flushed from the cool air.

"I would love to AJ, I had an awesome time tonight to." I answered, a smile playing on my lips. As soon as I finished AJ pulled me in and kissed me straight on the lips. I kissed him back, taking in his warm breath. As we pulled away I heard a crash and saw the retreating figure of Sirius Black, storming up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

Sirius:

"What the bloody hell was that?" I muttered and my fist connected with the wall. It was all my bleeding fault, I could have told Alice I fancied her awhile back. I am such a royal prat, he's dating that toerag AJ and now I am stuck. But I could break them up?

know I could.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND PUTTING UP WITH MY SHOTTY WRITTING<strong>

**I LOVE YOU ALL FOR DEALING WITH ME.**

**Okay so here's the poll:**

**Do you think Harry and Ginny belong together**

**-yes**

**-no**

**and tell me why**

**also PLEASE REVIEW!**

**:-)**

**-ALEXBVAC**


	5. Chapter 4: Confunded

**A/N: Sorry for how long it took me to update! I feel like such a prat! I love you guys so much, thanks for all of the awesome reviews!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Sirius:

I continued my usual morning routine of shoving mass amounts of food down my throat at a high velocity as I contemplated exactly how I could break up the two lovebirds, Alice and AJ, whom at the moment were holding hands and staring into eachothers eyes.

"I think I lost my appetite." I muttered a bit too loudly, because Alice broke apart from AJ to stare at me.

"Are you feeling okay? Maybe it's the stomach virus, are you sick?" Alice asked genuinely, not catching my drift. I brought my hand up to my forehead and decided to play it off, "Wow, I'm hot!" I exclaimed, looking shocked. A group of second years next to us giggled and pointed in my direction, causing me to smirk even more. James looked up at that, and got up from his seat at the table and walked over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Sirius lately I have been getting these feelings, more like urges," James began to explain, "I just wanted to let you know, that I have seen you in a new light these past few weeks. I look into those gorgeous eyes of yours and I know, that you'd be a great shag, and I just wanted to know if you felt like going out and having a raunchy session in the greenhouse?"

A look of horror began to cross AJ's face and Alice fell to the ground clutching her side in a fit of laughter. James laghed deeply and moony and peter held eachother for support as they guffawed. Slowly but sure everyone began to come down from the moment and hastily finished breakfast as the bell for class tolled. They were so preoocupied in their own laughter that they had missed everyone shuffling out of the great hall.

"Joy, late to Mcgonagall." James mumbled, as I followed him out of the great hall.

Alice:

I had been spending most of my spare time with AJ, completely ignoring Pen, not that it mattered anyway, she spent all her free time with that prat Avery. AJ and I always had a good time, whether it was walking around the grounds laughing and snuggling, or relaxing in the library finishing our homework. Our relationship was going great, and it became more intense as our nightly strolls turned into nightly snogs in the astronomy tower.

I tried to hang around with the marauders, and yes, I knew they we're the Marauders. They're not that secretive if you just watch those smarmy gits for a couple of seconds. Every move they make and every boastful smirk they make screams git. And it takes two things to be a Marauder, being a git and being a prat. And James, Sirius, Remus and Peter fufilled those requirements.

Everytime I even got close to Sirius he would scoot away with some excuse and the rest of the Marauders would glare at me. I wondered what I had done, but it all washed away when AJ came up next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I looked up adoringly, and I heard all 4 of the bys make retching noises.

I wondered what I did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will try and update asap, I still need to write chapter 5, I have been having terrible writers block.**

**Please review! I will take any suggestions to heart and you might see them happen :-)**

**REVIEW!**

**Cheers, **

**Alexbvac**


End file.
